


De mudanzas y ventanas

by deardeay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP, sin betear
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardeay/pseuds/deardeay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antes de mudarse, Draco se despide de su departamento cumpliendo una de sus fantasias de la mano de Harry, su novio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De mudanzas y ventanas

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen y cada día agradezco por ello. 
> 
> Este fic nació de un reto de Facebook, espero y les gusté.

Observó las cosas que estaban dentro de su baúl antes de cerrarlo y sellarlo. Hacerlo le daba la sensación de ciclos que se estaban cerrando. Miró a su alrededor y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Después de tres años, por fin, se iba de ese horrible departamento. No todo el tiempo fue horrible, al principio fue peor porque había tenido que recurrir a arrendar un lugar muggle, vivir con muggles porque no podía costearse algo mejor; la guerra había dejado mal parada a su familia.

El singular sonido de la aparición se escuchó detrás de él. —¿Ya tienes todo?— Al ver a su novio con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión de no saber qué hacer o qué decir, sonrió.

Unos días después de que había encontrado ese departamento en una de las calles más concurridas de Londres –no se veía viviendo en los suburbios-, se reencontró con Harry Potter. Draco había conseguido trabajo como dependiente en una farmacia, era bueno con las pociones curativas, no le costó trabajo aprenderse los ingredientes activos de los medicamentos, saber para que eran y en que combinaciones podrían aparecer. No era el trabajo más genial del mundo, pero de alguna manera se relacionaba con lo que más le gustaba, las pociones.

Una noche salió muy cansado y no tenía ganas de llegar al departamento, ver la cara de las otras personas con las que vivía y hacer el ridículo cocinando. Así que aunque el resto de la semana tuviera que comer sopas instantáneas, valdría la pena porque cenaría algo decente. Cerca de su trabajo había un restaurante de comida italiana, pasaba por ahí todos los días de regreso a casa, el olor a ajo, aceite de oliva y condimentos le abrían el apetito, pero sobre todo le recordaban la época en la que cenaba con sus padres.

Por fuera parecía un lugar pequeño, por dentro era enorme. Un mesero lo guió a una mesa para cuatro personas, se sentó dándole la espalda al lugar. Sentía que comer solo era el grado más alto de ser miserable que una persona podría llegar. Era un lugar acogedor y el servicio era bueno. Pidió unos ravioles acompañados de sangría italiana –no tenía muchas ganas de tomar alcohol-. Le estaba dando una segunda revisada a la carta para ver si un postre lo convencía cuando sintió que alguien se paraba detrás de él.

No volteó a ver quién era, seguramente nadie que él conociera. Pasados unos segundos la persona se sentó en la mesa que estaba a un costado de la suya. A pesar de que le gustaba decir que era una persona que no se metía en la vida de los demás y que no le importaban las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, la verdad sea dicha, Draco Malfoy era una persona curiosa, le gustaba ver a las personas y ésta en especial le llamaba la atención por el tiempo que había estado parada detrás de él.

Era un hombre y estaba sentado al contrario que Draco, así que podía verle la cara. Era un hombre que Draco conocía a la perfección –no exactamente-. Era Harry Potter y lo estaba mirando. En el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron ambos se pusieron tensos, sin saber que hacer. Podrían haberse saludado como los viejos compañeros de escuela que eran, en lugar de eso se ignoraron mientras cenaban, algo estúpido ya que toda la noche estuvieron intercambiando miradas.

Cuando Draco estaba a punto de irse, Potter le habló para decirle que haberlo visto había sido algo raro, pero de alguna manera agradable. Draco se había sentido de igual manera, mas nunca lo diría en voz alta. se despidió y esperó jamás volver a verlo. Aunque es bien sabido que a Draco Malfoy solían no salirle las cosas como esperaba. Volvió a encontrarse con Potter una y otra vez, tal parecía que lo estaba siguiendo y por los antecedentes de Potter, Draco no lo dudaba.

Comenzaron a ser amigos cuando Potter le había dicho que la ropa que solía usar no era algo que los muggles usaran normalmente. Draco intentó mandarlo a la mierda, pero algo en la expresión de Potter le hizo aceptar su ayuda y le fue más fácil vivir a lo muggle. Desde el día del restaurante italiano no pudo sacarlo de su vida, y ahora estaban ahí, mudándose juntos.

—Sí, todo— dijo después de un rato de estar perdido en los recuerdos. —Me resulta inverosímil estarme yendo de aquí—. Se sacudió el polvo de las manos y se acercó a Harry, abrazándolo—Llegué a pensar que nunca lo haría, que nunca volvería a hacer magia libremente ni andar a mis anchas por mi residencia, y mírame, estoy a punto de mudarme con el héroe del mundo mágico.

Harry rodó los ojos y lo abrazó con más fuerza, hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron pegaditos. —Al héroe del mundo mágico le va a fascinar que andes a tus anchas por su residencia, sobre todo si no usas ropa interior. En su casa no tiene ventanas tan grandes que dan directo a las habitaciones de los vecinos.

—La ventana es lo que más voy a extrañar. —Draco se soltó del abrazo para mirar fijamente por ella, afuera comenzaba a llover, los vecinos de enfrente estaban viendo la televisión con la luz apagada. Le caía muy bien el anciano que vivía ahí, casi todos los días se asomaban a la misma hora, cuando el sol se estaba poniendo. —Estar mirando a la calle me liberaba de los estúpidos muggles con los que tenía que compartir departamento, mis días favoritos era cuando llovía, como ahora, la brisa entraba y me llegaba sin importar la parte de la habitación donde me encontrara, además la alfombra se mojaba y poco a poco le iban creciendo hongos, que siguen ahí.

Harry se paró detrás de él, rodeándolo con sus brazos. —Lo que vas a extrañar es que te miren cuando te masturbas— le susurró en el oído, se estremeció y Harry lo vio como una buena señal para comenzar a acariciarlo con otras intenciones. —Siempre tenías la ventana abierta, lo hacías adrede—. Iba dejando besos por la mandíbula y el cuello de su novio. —Querías que todos vieran, que todos te desearan—. Metió las manos dentro de su camisa, jalándola para sacarla del pantalón.

—No necesito desnudarme para que me deseen, mírate, te tengo babeando y no estoy haciendo nada que sea remotamente sexy—. Harry se rió, con sus manos hábiles le quitó el cinturón y desabrochó el pantalón para de un jalón deshacerse de él y de la ropa interior. La pelvis de Draco chocó contra el marco de la ventana, el frío de la pared le causó escalofríos y ansiedad. Nunca se lo diría a Harry, pero siempre había fantaseado con follar frente a la ventana abierta.

La lluvia comenzaba a ser prominente, Harry no podía quitar sus manos de los costados de Draco, sabía que una vez que le pusiera las manos encima, no podría dejarlo. —Todo lo que haces es sexy, Draco. Eres jodidamente sexy, sobre todo ahora, con los pantalones en los tobillos y tu trasero empujándose contra mí, eres perfecto—. Draco sintió una embestida de Harry, todavía tenía los pantalones puestos y en ese momento la fricción de la tela contra su trasero desnudo se sentía maravilloso. Lo tenía agarrado de las caderas, una mano bajó por su vientre hasta topar con su pene que mostraba una media erección. Harry comenzó a acariciarlo sin dejar de decirle entre besos lo caliente que era.

Las gotas de lluvia estaban estropeando la camisa de Draco, así que decidió quitársela. Se quedó embobado viendo como la mano de Harry subía y bajaba a lo largo de su erección. Se sentía maravilloso, la mano de Harry estaba hirviendo contra su piel y la brisa de la lluvia chocaba contra su cuerpo. Se deshizo del agarre de Harry e intentó quitarle la camisa, lo quería desnudo.

—¿No quieres que te folle así, con la ropa puesta mientras tú le muestras toda tu gloría a las personas que miran hacía tu ventana?

—No, quiero que te quites todo, te hinques detrás de mí y pongas a trabajar esa boca tuya que nada más está diciendo tonterías. —Harry sacó su varita y con un encantamiento no verbal se terminó de quitar la ropa y se deshizo de los pantalones de Draco que seguían en sus talones. Harry lo puso contra la ventana, era incomodo para Draco ya que el marco le llegaba al vientre y sin embargo no dejaba de ser una de las cosas más excitantes que había hecho en su vida.

Harry hizo lo que Draco le dijo, se hincó detrás de él y después de sobar sus nalgas las lleno de besos, disfrutando de la sensación de la piel tersa contra sus labios. Le separó las nalgas y lamió todo el surco, ganándose un suspiro y un empujón del trasero contra su cara. Amaba hacer eso, saborearlo, sentir como se estremecía con cada toque de su lengua contra su entrada, como poco a poco se iba relajando y permitía que su lengua llegara más lejos. Su parte favorita era cuando introducía lentamente un dedo y los suspiros y la respiración entrecortada se convertían en gemidos, gemidos que Draco quería evitar mordiéndose los labios.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Harry se lo follara con dos dedos, sin embargo, cuando por fin Draco se había acostumbrado al ritmo, Harry los sacó de sopetón. Draco se estremeció y apretó con fuerza el marco de la ventana. Harry se paró detrás de él y restregó su erección entre sus nalgas. Se moría de ganas de estar dentro de él. 

—¿estás listo? —Tomó la erección de Draco, recorriéndola lentamente, como si fuera la primera vez que la tocaba. Draco no respondió con palabras, más bien tomó el pene de Harry y lo guió hasta su entrada. Harry lo tomó de las caderas y de una estocada entró todo.

Al principio siempre había un poco de dolor, dolor que Harry se encargaba de contrarrestar con besos y caricias. Después no tenía misericordia, lo embestía con estocadas largas y certeras, logrando que Draco olvidara que no debía gemir muy fuerte (las paredes eran de cartón y sus roomies se enteraban de todo). 

Draco se empujaba contra él, perdido en el placer y en el delicioso sonido que hacían sus caderas al chocar. Harry supo que ya no faltaba mucho para que su novio terminara pues apretaba con fuerza el marco y sus jadeos eran entrecortados, Harry lo masturbó con ahínco.

—Ha-harry— Draco se derramó contra el marco de la ventana. Harry siguió embistiendo con fuerza, el trasero de Draco se contraía con cada estocada, fue imposible para Harry durar más de medio minuto.

Draco tenía su mano en la nuca de Harry, lo acercó y se giró para besarlo. Ya no había nada que lo detuviera para no irse de ese departamento. —Ojalá nadie haya pasado por el edificio, seguramente se hubiera mojado con una lluvia especial.

—No seas ridículo Harry, el semen nunca será especial. —Harry liberó su pene flácido, y los limpió con un hechizo.

—No puedo creer que aceptaras mudarte contigo— Harry acarició los brazos de Draco con ternura. —Seré el mejor roomie que podrías tener.

—No te creas tanto, me hubiera mudado con cualquiera con tal de irme de aquí—. Draco secó y le quitó las arrugas a su camisa con un hechizo. Sabía que no debía hacer magia dentro del departamento por eso de que los aparatos dejaban de funcionar, a la mierda, si lo buscaba el arrendador sería por exhibicionista, no por otra cosa.

Harry sabía que su novio mentía, sabía que se sentía de la misma manera que él. Probablemente Draco sí se hubiera mudado con cualquier otra persona, sin embargo eso no hubiera significado que viviría a gusto o que era feliz. Harry no solamente se lo llevaba a un lugar mejor, también lo estaba llevando de regreso a su hogar, al mundo mágico. Y Draco no podía pedir otra cosa en el mundo, bueno, casi.

—Ojalá pudiera llevarme la ventana—. Dijo Draco antes de que se desaparecieran.

FIN.


End file.
